Before
by SindriaGirl
Summary: Prequel to 'Esla the Magician'. It will follow the story of Freya and Sinbad, explaining how they met and fell in love as well as the things that happened to them both.
1. Her Name is Freya

The sun began to rise into the sky, its warmth touching the city of Narpolia located in the Reim Empire. The warm rays seeped through the curtains falling onto the large bed in the center of the room. On that bed there was a small lumped that started the wiggle and around under the covers. Some of the many pillows fell to the ground as a head, and then a body slowly appeared out from underneath. Her mid length, hazel colour hair a tangled mess, the girl rubbed her eyes lazily before laying back down and curling up under the covers again.

"Lady Freya!" a maid shouted as she burst through the doors, "How long do you intend to sleep in here for?! There is much to be done!" she shouted, pulling the curtains back, lighting up the whole room, it had marble flooring and was filled with books and magical items, the walls were a yellow gold colour which matched the intricately designed, red bed spread.

"Please Anisah just a few more minutes!" Freya pleaded from under the covers. This only infuriated Anisah even more. She quickly pulled the covers off the bed and through them on the floor, "There! Now you have to get up!" she stated triumphantly as Freya once again sat up on the bed.

"Fine! I'm up… why are you in such a rush today anyway?" Freya rubbed her eyes once more before standing up and walking over to the dressing located in the corner of the room.

Freya sat in the chair allowing Anisah to brush her hair, "Today your father has asked that you go into town and meet with the president of the Sindria Trading Company for some official business,"

Anisah braided back part of her hair pulling it into a small ponytail, "Sindria Trading Company huh… this should _fun_," Freya replied sarcastically.

…

After Freya was dressed in her usual cloths, a short blue dress that had only one short sleeve and a white sash that ran around the back of her neck and twisted around her arms, she along with her personal attendant, Anisah, went by carriage to meet with the President of the Sindria Trading Company, the man named Sinbad.

"Please be careful my Lady, there are rumors that Lord Sinbad, is quite a womanizer," Anisah warned. Freya leant her head on her hand, "There's no need for you to be concerned Anisah… as you should already know I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Freya smiled at the maid, "If he should try anything I'll personally burn him alive!"

The friendly smile that was once on her face morphed into an evil one, spending chills down Anisah's spine, "Of course, my Lady."

…

They finally arrived at the spot they were to meet Lord Sinbad. Out the front of the building stood Sinbad as well as a few of his followers who came to greet them.

Anisah stepped out first, holding the door opened for her mistress, "Allow my to introduce myself, I am Freya el Tristo, the eldest daughter of Lord Bahir Tristo and Lady Hafa Tristo… which one of you is Lord Sinbad?" Freya tilted her head in curiosity as she scanned the people in front of her.

A tall, handsome man with long purple tied into a ponytail stepped forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Freya, I am Sinbad," he leant forward and kissed the back of her hand, "I look forward to spending some time with you," Freya instantly tried to hide her blushing face, this man was defiantly someone to be wary of.

"I look forward to it as well," she replied looking at the men standing behind Sinbad.

Sinbad noticed this, "Oh, these are my subordinates, this is Jafar," he pointed to a boy with silver hair who looked to be a few years younger then herself. Sinbad then pointed to a tall, muscular man with long blue hair, and a slightly shorter man with short red hair and a pricing under his bottom lip, "This is Hinahoho and Masrur,"

"Oh, I see… it's very nice to meet you all," Freya replied with a smile before they were led inside.

…

After a few hours of discussing the business they had come here for it was time for Freya to leave.

"I hope that we meet again Lady Freya, maybe next time we can have a casual chat in private," Sinbad said while admiring the way that her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, "Indeed, today has been a great success… I'm sure my father will be pleased," Freya shook Sinbad's hand with a smile on her face before hoping back into the carriage once more, "I look forward to meeting you again," she said as the carriage to off back to the Manor.

…

"He was quite the interesting man father, he will surely help to benefit you and your company in the future," Freya sat on one of the sides of the long dinning table as she joined her mother and father for dinner. Her father was a relatively slim man with short hair that matched Freya's as well as a fine mustache of the same colour, he had eyes that held a similar colour only slightly darker and he wore robs made with the finest material in Reim. Frey's mother had mid length fair blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes of which Freya had inherited from her, she wore a long dress of which fell to the floor.

"Is that so," Bahir replied fiddling with a few of the stray hairs of his mustache.

Freya nodded, "Yes, I believe he will be a great asset, he is truly a fine man," Freya thought back to the time Lord Sinbad had kiss her hand and couldn't help but blush.

"What's wrong dear? Do you have a fever?" Hafa placed a hand on Freya's as she saw her daughters face turn a bright pink colour.

Freya immediately snapped out of her daze, "No, no I'm fine, it's just been a long day and I could use some rest is all," she said as she stood up and bowed to her parents before excusing herself.

…

For some reason ever since Freya had met Lord Sinbad she couldn't get him out of her mind. She lay awake in bed with one arm covering her eyes, "I really can't wait to see you again, Lord Sinbad," she giggled slightly as she pulled the covers up over her head, "Looks like things are finally getting interesting around here."

**Note the name Hafa means 'gentle rain', the name Bahir means 'dazzling, brilliant' and the name Anisah means 'close, intimate, good friend' in Arabic.**


	2. Captured Alone

A few weeks had passed since Freya had first met Sinbad, Freya wondered around the halls of the Tristo Manor a large smirk on her face as she thought about Sinbad, "I wonder when I'll get to see him again," she blushed in several thousands different shads of bright pink.

"My Lady, please come this way, your father wishes to speak with you," Anisah gestured towards the large office room that belonged to her father.

Freya walked into the large room and spotted her father sitting behind his desk filling out some paperwork, "You wishes to see me father?" Freya walked up to the desk.

"Yes," Bahir placed the pen he was using on the desk and interlocked his fingers together, "We have some more business that needs to be discussed with Lord Sinbad, I would appreciate it if you would go and meet with him once more," Freya tried her best to hide her glee but Bahir saw straight through it, "You seem to like this 'Sinbad'," he said teasingly.

This caused Freya to freeze in place, "Well, he's a nice man but I wouldn't say I 'like' him… he's interesting is all," Freya pouted.

"Very well then, I've organized for you to meet him in two hours, until then I would like you to help your sister study," Bahir smirk slightly.

"NO! that girl never sits still, she's impossible to control!" Freya shouted temporarily snapping out of her lady like manner. She then coughed, "What I mean is, I think I could be more useful doing something else," she regained her composure.

"If you want you could always help your mother with the baby," he pointed out still smirking.

"I'll help Sawsan," Freya slumped her shoulders and walked out of the office.

…

'_I just found out I get to be with Lord Sinbad once more, and now I have to spend the next two hours babysitting that little brat!_' her thoughts raged in her head as she rounded the corner to Sawsan's room.

"Get off me Shifa! I'm busy go away!" Freya heard from the other side of the room. It was one thing dealing with a troublesome eight year old, but it was another thing to also have to deal with an attention seeking three year old.

Freya burst through the door, "Sawsan just ignore her and get back to studying," Freya stood in front of the two younger girls who were sitting on the floor.

"Come on big sis! That's boring I wanna go outside and play," Sawsan said as she stood up, her short blonde hair shifting slightly as she did so and her brown eyes locked on Freya's.

Freya karate chopped the girl on the head, "How many times must I tell you to speak properly! You're a representative of this family and when you talk like that it hurts our fathers reputation," Freya picked Shifa up off the ground and carried her on her hip, Shifa had mid length blonde hair and brown eyes just like Sawsan, but she was three so she could talk very much yet.

"Very well then dear sister, shall we return to studying?" Sawsan said mockingly with a fake posh sounding accent.

This only proved to infuriate Freya more, "Alright then smartass, lets have a pop quiz then. If you can answer all of the questions correctly then I will stop harassing you and you can go play outside… however if you can't then you will spend the rest of the day in here studying," Freya said smugly.

_One hour and 42 questions later._

"I'm shock at you Sawsan… these are considerably easy questions and you couldn't get a signal one right," Freya closed the book she was holding and stood up, "as per our agreement you will stay in here the rest of the day… now if you'll excuse me I must go and get ready for my meeting with Lord Sinbad later today," Freya got up and left.

…

"When will she ever learn not to challenge me," Freya walked into her room and took a bath to freshen up, she then slipped on some nicer cloths, a short white top that ended just below her breasts and a white, knee length skirt that was held in place by a light green sash around her waist, it was open in the front revealing white Arabian style pants that were cut off just below her knees where they meet her black boots. She didn't want to make it look like she was trying to impress him.

"All right that should do it," she tucked a short silver rod into the sash at her waist concealing it from view.

'_I wonder how Lord Sinbad is today?_' she then shook her head rapidly from side to side, '_Why do I care about him so much? Snap out of Freya!_' she slapped her cheeks a few times.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door when Anisah walked in, "My Lady your carriage has arrived," she bowed her head in respect.

"Alright," she nodded and followed her maid down to the carriage.

…

"I heard about what happened with Sawsan… don't you think that was a little harsh?" Anisah questioned in the carriage.

"What are you talking about, all I did was give her what she had coming," Freya shrugged it off, "Besides that girl needs to learn that things aren't as simple as she like them to be," Freya twirled a few strands of hair in her fingers.

"Well, at least your long awaited wish of seeing Lord Sinbad again has come true," Anisah stated teasingly.

Freya blush a deep shade of red, "What are you talking about! I haven't been _waiting_ to see him!" she said with a panicky voice, "I would never…"

"hahahaaa, of course my lady," Anisah continued to tease her.

"Anisaaaaaah!"

…

It wasn't until they finally arrived at the headquarters for the Sindria trading company that the teasing ended.

"It's good to see you once again Lady Freya," a boy with silver hair that as she recalled was named Jafar said as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Likewise," she replied as she followed Jafar down a few corridors and into what appeared to be Sinbad's office.

"Welcome Lady Freya," Sinbad smiled as Freya walked through the door. Once again he lightly kissed the top of her hand, Freya didn't quite as obviously this time, it seems she had built up some immunity of Sinbad's natural charm in the few weeks it had been since they first met.

"It's lovely to see you again Lord Sinbad, I understand that there was something you needed to discuss our dealings," she stated as Sinbad lifted his head once more.

"Of course, please take a seat," he gestured towards a comfortable looking chair next to his desk.

…

The next few hours were spent negotiating and talking. Soon enough their time together had come to an end, "It seems that I must be going now Lord Sinbad, I truly look forward to talking with you again," Freya stood up and was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait Lady Freya," Freya stopped and turned around to look at Sinbad, "If you don't mind I would like to talk to you, about more personal matters… would you care to stay for dinner?" Sinbad inquired.

Freya couldn't help but blush, "I'd love to," she smiled at him.

The two sat down and ate dinner together, sharing stories of their past. Freya learned that Sinbad came from a small village in the Parthevia Empire call Tison village, and that he had captured a quite few dungeons in the past since leaving his home village, she also learned that he was the same age as her.

In turn Sinbad had learned that Freya was one of nine siblings, "Nine siblings!" Sinbad almost yelled.

"Yep, nine of them, I have two brothers that are older then me called Zafar and Zaki who are 21 and 20 years old, then theirs me at age 17, then my sister Fiddah who's 15, my brother Nimr aged 14, then another sister of mine called Barirah who is 10, then there's my youngest two sisters, Sawsan and Shifa, who are eight and three. Then of course there's the baby of the family, Latif, but he's still an infant," Freya smiled, "They can all be a pain sometimes… however, I love everyone of them to bits, their the best family I could have ever hopped for," she took a small sip of tea.

"Wow, I was an only child but the other people in my village were like family to me," Sinbad wiped his mouth with a napkin as dinner came to an end, "Would you like to take a walk down on the beach?"

Freya look surprised at this sudden request, "That sounds wonderful, I'd love to accompany you Lord Sinbad," she smiled.

"Sinbad," the purple hair man said.

"What?" Freya tilted her head quizzically wondering why he had just said his own name.

"From now on just call me Sinbad, no more _Lord_ at the front," he stood up and opened the door for Freya.

"Ok, and you can call me Freya," she walked past him and outside.

…

The two walked side by side along the beach, the moon had risen high into the sky, shinning its pale light down on them from above.

The night breeze blew Freya's hair in her face as she tried to push it back behind her hair, "This is lovely… it seems I rarely ever get to do this kind of thing any more, I really missed it," she said as she picked up a small sea shell and watched as the moon light made it shine a variety of colours.

"Really? I personally prefer to spend as much time as possible sailing around the world and seeing new things," Sinbad admired the seashell.

"I would to be like you and go on adventures around the world, but I have to stay here to help my parents and siblings," she fiddled with the shell for a while before tucking it away in a small bag on the inside of the sash at her waist, walking forward ahead of Sinbad.

All of a sudden without warning Sinbad grabbed Freya by the waist and threw her over her should, he then used his Djinn equip and flew off into the distance.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" she screamed as she tried to break free of his grip, but with no luck, he was holding her to tightly, "Are you even listening to me! SINBAD! Unhand me now!"

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I never written a romantic story before so comments on how to improve would be much appreciated ****.**

**Note Sawsan means 'Lily of the valley', Shifa means 'curing/healing', Fiddah 'silver', Barirah 'faithful, devoted', Zafar 'Victory', Zaki 'Pure', Nimr 'Tiger' and Latif means 'Gentle, Kind, pleasant or friendly' in Arabic.**

**If you haven't read my other story "Esla the Magician" then I would recommend that you check it out.**

**Remember to comment and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. His name is Sinbad

(Three weeks earlier)

"So, I trust that you've prepared yourself for the meeting this afternoon?" Jafar questioned the young purple haired man known as Sinbad.

"Of course, I'm completely ready for everything so stop worrying so much Jafar," Sinbad took a sip of tea, never taking his eyes off the paperwork he was busy filling out.

"Just remember the Tristo family are one of the most well known and established Merchant families in Reim, they'll make terrific trading partners so please don't blow all the hard work we've put into organizing everything by doing something stupid," Jafar stated as he removed a pile of paperwork that had been finished and replaced it with a new pile.

"I know, I would never do anything that would hurt the reputation we've spent so long trying to build," Sinbad finally pulled his eyes away from the documents in front of him and looked at Jafar.

"Its just that from what I hear the person coming to negotiate with you is a woman, and I don't want your twisted desires getting in the way," Jafar refilled the cup of tea Sinbad had been drinking from.

"I'm aware of that, don't worry everything will be fine…"

…

As the carriage came into view, Sinbad and some of his followers lined up outside. The carriage stopped in front of them and a woman with dark brown hair tied back into a bun stepped out first, holding the door opened for another, "Allow my to introduce myself, I am Freya el Tristo, the eldest daughter of Lord Bahir Tristo and Lady Hafa Tristo… which one of you is Lord Sinbad?" the young woman with long hazel hair and sparkling blue eyes asked as she seemed to scan those in front of her.

Sinbad looked the woman who stood before him up and down admiring every inch of her before he stepped forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Freya, I am Sinbad," he leant forward and planted a light kiss the back of Freya's hand, "I look forward to spending some time with you," as Sinbad pulled back he noticed a small blush appear on Freya's face and couldn't help but smile, however concealing it from view.

"I look forward to it as well," she replied.

Sinbad followed her line of sight seeing the puzzled expression on her face, "Oh, these are my subordinates, this is Jafar," he pointed to a boy with silver hair who looked to be a few years younger then herself. Sinbad then pointed to a tall, muscular man with long blue hair, and a slightly shorter man with short red hair and a pricing under his bottom lip, "This is Hinahoho and Masrur,"

"Oh, I see… it's very nice to meet you all," Freya replied with a smile before being led inside.

…

Time seemed to fly by during the meeting and before he new it Freya had leave, "I hope that we meet again Lady Freya, maybe next time we can have a casual chat in private," Sinbad said, still admiring the way that her light blue eyes sparkled in the light of the sun, "Indeed, today has been a great success… I'm sure my father will be pleased," Sinbad shook Freya's hand with a smile on his face before she got back into the carriage once more, "I look forward to meeting you again," she said as the carriage began to fade from view.

"She truly is beautiful," Sinbad continued to watch the carriage until it had completely disappeared.

"Don't go getting any ideas Sin! We have enough issues to deal with as it is!" Jafar scolded as he pulled Sinbad back inside, "Now you need to finish the rest of the paperwork before tomorrow,"

"And I can't wait to get started," Sinbad said sarcastically as he rolled his golden eyes.

…

(Present Day)

"It seems our previous meeting with the Tristo household went well, you'll be meeting with Lady Freya once more in a few hours," Hinahoho said as he finished filling out some paperwork.

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to seeing Lady Freya again," Sinbad pushed some of his purple hair out of his eyes.

Hinahoho broke into a fit of laughter, "Don't tell me your actually falling for her Sinbad, in all the time I've know you you've never settled for just one woman!" Hinahoho's laughter died down.

"Get real, it's true she's attractive but I wouldn't go that far," Sinbad finished his work as well and now sat at his desk with his fingers intertwined.

"Come on Sinbad, it's great having a wife and kids, you should fined someone to spend your life with as well," Hinahoho finished his rant.

Sinbad stood up and walked out of the room, "I don't think that'll happen any time soon," Sinbad closed the door behind him. It's true Sinbad had never settled for just one woman before, but this one was different, she was beautiful and he could tell she had a kind and caring personality. Sinbad shook his head and put those thoughts out of his mind.

…

Sinbad could hear the sound of a carriage arriving out the front of the building and the sound of voices conversing.

"It's good to see you once again Lady Freya," Jafar greeted as Freya stepped out of the carriage.

"Likewise," she replied as she before Jafar led her down a few corridors and into what appeared to be Sinbad's office.

Sinbad felt his heart skip a beat when Freya walked through his office door, "Welcome Lady Freya," he smiled at Freya before he stood up and once again lightly kissed the top of her hand. Again he noticed a small blush on her cheeks, but it wasn't quite as obvious this time. Sinbad couldn't help but think how adorable she was when she blushed like that.

"It's lovely to see you again Lord Sinbad, I understand that there was something you needed to discuss about our dealings," Sinbad stepped back and sat down behind his desk.

"Of course, please, take a seat," he gestured towards the chair next to his desk.

…

The meeting ended and Sinbad thought how much he would give to spend a little more time together with this woman, "It seems that I must be going now Lord Sinbad, I truly look forward to talking with you again," Freya stood up but Sinbad stopped her just before she exited the room.

"Wait Lady Freya," Sinbad looked deep into her sparkling eyes, "If you don't mind I would like to talk to you, about more personal matters… would you care to stay for dinner?" he inquired almost holding his breath with anticipation.

Once again that cute little blush lit up Freya's face, "I'd love to," she smiled at him.

…

Sinbad and Freya sat down together for dinner and talked for what seemed like hours. Sinbad shared the story of how he captured his first dungeon and about his adventures while he learnt all about Freya's family. He could hardly believe it when he heard that Freya was one of nine siblings.

"Would you like to take a walk down on the beach?" Sinbad inquired has both of them had finished their meals.

Freya look surprised at this request, "That sounds wonderful, I'd love to accompany you Lord Sinbad," she smiled.

"Sinbad," He corrected her.

"What?" Sinbad noticed the way Freya tilted her head with curiosity like a little child, holding back a small chuckle.

"From now on just call me Sinbad, no more _Lord_ at the front," he stood up and opened the door for Freya.

"Ok, but only if you call me Freya," she walked past him and outside.

…

The two walked side by side along the beach, the moon had risen high into the sky, shinning its pale light down on them from above.

The night breeze blew Freya's hair in her face as she tried to push it back behind her hair, "This is lovely… it seems I rarely ever get to do this kind of thing any more, I really missed it," Sinbad watched as she picked up a small sea shell, admiring the simple beauty of it.

"Really? I personally prefer to spend as much time as possible sailing around the world and seeing new things," Sinbad said as he watched the way the wind blew her hazel coloured hair around.

"I would love to be like you, going on adventures, traveling around the world, but I have to stay here to help my parents and siblings," she fiddled with the shell for a while before tucking it away in a small bag on the inside of the sash at her waist, taking a few steps ahead of Sinbad.

Sinbad noticed a ship pull into closing in on them while Freya spoke, it was odd to see a ship this late at night. It was then that he noticed it, the flag that blew in the wind was not of any country, they were pirates! He grabbed Freya by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, using his Djinn equip to escape the area before any harm came to her.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" Freya wriggled around in Sinbad's arms trying to break free but he new she would be in danger if they stay hear so he tighten his grip on he, ignoring her screams, "Are you even listening to me! SINBAD! Unhand me right now!"

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated I've been busy with exams and I finished this in a rush so you guys wouldn't think I'm dead or something. But the exams are over now so I should get some more chapters out soon enough.**

**Sorry that there were so many time skips but this chapter was really the same events as the first but through Sinbad's point of view so I didn't want to bore you all.**

**Have a great day!**


	4. Arranged with no Choice

As Sinbad landed on the edge of a cliff Freya jumped from his gripped and pulled out the silver rod she had kept hidden from view, "How dare you! Asfal Issal!" she shouted sending blades of wind flying at Sinbad.

Sinbad however jumped around avoiding all of them, "Please calm down you don't understand," Sinbad said in a calm voice trying to quell Freya's anger.

"Calm down! How could you expect me to calm down," Freya's eyes were spinning and her face bright red as she flung more blades of wind at him.

Sinbad dodge all of them effortlessly coming closer and closer to her, "No stay away from me!" she shouted as Sinbad grabbed hold of her wrist with one hand and pulled the small staff out of it with the other.

"Please just look over here," he said as he led her behind a boulder and peeked around the edge of it, "See, there are pirates here, and I didn't want you to get hurt," he whispered to Freya as they watched the pirates come to shore.

Freya immediately relaxed, "You're right… I'm sorry for attacking you Sinbad, it was foolish of me to jump to conclusions," Freya bowed her head in apology.

Sinbad smiled, "It's alright, in your position I probably would have done the same thing," Sinbad let go of her hand, "it's getting pretty late, you should probably return home, I can escort you there if you'd like," Sinbad offered as they made their way off the cliff.

"No it's alright I can manage from here… if its not to much trouble I would love to meet with you again," she said nervously.

A shocked expression found its way to Sinbad's face, "I'm sorry Freya but I'll be leaving this country soon and heading for Immuchak," Freya looked at the ground, "Oh is that so… well in any case I strongly believe that we will meet again and I look forward to it," they parted ways as Freya waved goodbye and headed back to the manor.

…

Freya walked along the streets of the town admiring how quiet and peaceful it was at night, she yawned as the manor came into view, "Finally I'm back home, it sure has been a long night, I hope Mother and Father haven't been to worried about me," she walked up to the front gate were a servant opened the large front door for her.

"Freya! Thank goodness your finally back!" Hafa ran down a set of stairs and hugged her daughter tightly, "Where have you been?" is asked in a worried voice.

Freya rubbed the back of her head, "It's a long story and I'm quite tired so I'll tell you all about it in the morning Mother," Freya smiled and headed up the stairs to her bedroom, "Good night," she said looking back.

"Please come to your Fathers office tomorrow morning, we have something very important to discuss with you," Hafa called up then stairs.

Freya collapsed on her bed and snuggled up underneath the covers in a small ball, "Sinbad really is an amazing person, I can see why people admire him so much," Freya closed her eyes, "I wonder what Father needs to talk to me about?" she drifted slowly off to sleep.

…

The sun rose once more and Anisah rushed into Freya's room to rouse her, "Lady Freya you must get up now!" she pulled the covers off the bed and shook Freya rapidly, "Your Father wishes to speak with you please don't be late again!"

Freya sat up on the bed, "Okay, okay I'm up!" she rolled her eyes.

The next half hour was spent getting dressed and eating breakfast until she was finally ready and at the door to Bahir's office. She lightly knocked on the door, "Father you wished to see me?" she asked waited for a response.

"Yes, come in," Bahir called from the other side of the door. Freya walked into the office to see her father sitting at his desk with his fingers intertwined and her Mother standing to his side.

Bahir cleared his throat, "Freya, you are no longer a child. You are my eldest daughter and with that, as I'm sure you are aware, comes a certain amount of responsibility," Freya walked up to the desk with a puzzled look on her face as Bahir continued, "As such you Mother and I have decided that you are at the age were you should consider getting married," Freya's puzzled look immediately morphed into a shocked one.

"Get married! Father, I'm just not ready for something like marriage!" she almost shouted.

Bahir shook his head and sighed, "We thought you might react like this, but you must remember that the things we decide are only going to benefit you and your future,"

Hafa stepped forward, "Freya we only want what's best for you, and as it so happens Lord Ramiz has a son your age called Sahib,"

Bahir held his hand up to silence Hafa, "As you are aware Lord Ramiz is a member of the Royal court making this union will be most beneficial to both of our families," Freya was speechless, she had never considered getting married before in her life and she always imagined that when she did it would be for love and nothing else.

"We have already arranged for you to meet Sahib tomorrow afternoon, please be prepare and be on time to meet him." Hafa finished the conversation.

…

'_Marry! What is he thinking I can't marry a complete stranger!_' Freya's thoughts raged in her head as she walked through the grand halls. Suddenly all she could think about was Sinbad, '_I can't believe he's leaving Reim… maybe I could! No I couldn't do that to my family_' in her head she pictured Sinbad's handsome, smiling face and blushed, '_Sinbad_' she thought as a voice drew her back to the real world.

"Lady Freya, is something the matter," Anisah asked in a gentle, calming voice, "What was it that Lord Bahir wanted?"

Freya looked at the ground, "It seems he wants me to meet the son of Lord Ramiz and marry him," she said in a sad voice.

Anisah saw the sorrow in her eyes, "It'll be alright my Lady, I'm sure that Lord Bahir only has your best interest in mind," she said in a comforting voice.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right… however I'm just not ready for something like this!" Freya ran off into her room sobbing.

…

In her room Freya through herself onto the bed and buried her face into a pillow, trying to mask the sound of her sobbing voice, "Why is this happening to me!? I can't possibly marry a stranger! Why don't they understand," she cried into the pillow.

At this point Anisah ran through the door, "Lady Freya! I'm sorry I should have been more careful before saying something like that," she sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke Freya's hazel hair.

Freya sat up and hugged Anisah tightly, "It's not… your fault… Anisah," she said in-between sobs, "I just can't deal with this anymore, having my whole life planned out for me by others and not having a signal say in how things go,"

Anisah continued to stroke her hair, "I don't understand what the problem is… is there someone else you love?" she asked.

Freya stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from Anisah, "No?…" she said.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Anisah picked up a hair brush and began brushing Freya's hair.

"No, I'm not in love with anyone… but," she stopped mid sentence as her mind wondered to Sinbad, "There is no one, there can't be…" she said a little bit of denial in her voice.

…

(A few hours later at the Sindria trading company)

Sinbad lay on his bed facing the ceiling wondering what Freya was doing write now, "Maybe I should go visit one last time?" he asked himself as Jafar walked through the door, "Sin we're almost ready to leave, we need to get going," he stated firmly.

Sinbad lifted himself off the bed, "Yeah… I'm coming…" he walked out the door to and down to the docks. He took once last look at the city of Narpolia and wonder how long it would be before he could return here. He turn away and started to walk up the plank.

"Sinbad!" a voice called from behind.

**The name Ramiz means "Honored or Respected" and Sahib means "Companion". Hope you all liked the chapter, I've been going flat out to finish it so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Have a great day!**


	5. Leaving the City

"Sinbad!" a voice called from behind, Sinbad instantly turned his head to see who was calling him and was surprise to see Freya running up to him.

Freya was panting frantically and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, "Sinbad, please let me come with you," she asked in a pleading voice.

Sinbad was now surprised and confused, "Come with me? Why?"

Freya tried not to make eyes contact as if she was hiding something, "After I heard your story I couldn't get it out of my mind so I talked to my father and he said that if I wanted to I could join you, he thought it would be a good experience for me!" she lied.

…

(A few hours earlier)

"Father, please don't make me get married! I'm not ready for it," Freya pleaded with her father.

"Freya what are you saying you know how important it is for us that this union happens," Bahir said in a commanding voice.

"But Father!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word about it!" Bahir commanded as he pointed to the door of his office, "Now leave, and don't speak to me again until you've come to your senses!"

Freya bit her lip to stop herself from shouting back, "As you wish _Father,_" she said before she turned and left.

Freya walked along the halls of the Tristo manor and thought to herself that if her father wouldn't listen then maybe her mother would. Freya entered her parents bedroom to the sound of Latif crying and Hafa trying to comfort him.

Hafa saw the sad look on her daughters face, "What's wrong darling?" she questioned as Latif finally drifted off to sleep and she placed him in is crib.

"Ummmmm… about this whole marriage thing," she began but Hafa simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Freya, this is your Father's decision…" she stood up and pushed some of Freya's hair out of her eyes, "Besides, the young lord Sahib is a fine young man and a brilliant choice on your fathers part,"

Freya stepped back, "Even you," she said before leaving the room.

'_There's no way I can do this… no, I won't marry him!_' Freya's thoughts raged as she then began to think about Sinbad and remembered that he said he was leaving the country today, '_That's it!_' her face brightened a bit. Freya then ran to her room and changed into some white three quarter pants and a purple crop top that cut off just above her belly button.

It was at this point that Anisah walked in, "My lady…" she said softly, knowing exactly what Freya was about to do.

"You can't stop me Anisah… the last thing I want is to marry a man like _that_!" she placed a few things into a bad and slung it over her shoulder.

"And I agree with you," Freya looked shocked, "I will make sure know one discovers that you are missing until the ship has left… follow him and full fill your dreams my Lady," Anisah smiled brightly and was hit with a sudden hug.

"Thank you Anisah!" she pulled away and then jumped out the window flying in the direction of the harbor.

…

(Present)

"So what do you say Sinbad, may I accompany you!" Freya looked up into Sinbad's golden eyes and he into hers.

Sinbad gave a warm hearted smile, "I'd love that," he then grabbed her hand and ran onto the ship, "You'll love it in Immuchak!" they smiled at one another as the ship set sail.

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Feel free to comment down below and tell me your thoughts on the chapter or the story or both.**

**Have a great day!**


	6. Immuchak

The months pasted by quickly during the voyage as Sinbad and Freya became even closer. Freya was ecstatic when they finally arrived. Soft white snow fell from the sky and covered the ground with a fluffy, cold layering.

"Wow! This place is really amazing!" Freya's face was pink with glee as she crouched down and picked up a handful of snow, "It's so beautiful the way the light glistens off of it," Freya threw it into the space above her head and watched as it settled around her.

"I'm glad you like it," Sinbad stood next to her with his hands on his hips. They had both been given clothing suited to the harsh weather conditions of the extreme north, Freya wore a long coat with a hood on her head and Sinbad wore a cloak also with a hood as well as long wool lined boots.

"Sinbad you're so lucky to have been able to come here," she said as she stood up grab his hand as she ran into the village.

"Whoa! Slow down Freya, the village isn't going anywhere!" Sinbad met her pace.

Jafar watched from the distance, "Those two really have gotten quite close over the past few months, right Hinahoho?" he looked towards the tall Immuchak and his wife.

"They sure have, I've never seen Sinbad like this before," he commented as they to walked into the village.

Sinbad showed Freya around the village as Hinahoho and Rurumu went to visit the chief who was also Hinahoho's father.

"And this is the Market place," Sinbad pointed out to Freya as she closely examined some of the trinkets, with her eye on a particular golden, heart shaped locket attached to a fine golden chain. Sinbad saw the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at the locket, "Excuse me I'd like to buy this," he pointed to the locked handing over some coins.

"Ah Sinbad you don't have to do that!" she said

"It's alright I want you to have it," the merchant past the locked to Sinbad in a crystal box, then placed it around Freya's neck, "It suits you!" he smiled.

Freya blushed, "You really think so?" she asked in a quiet voice and turning away so that Sinbad wouldn't see her bright red checks.

"Come on, let's head back to the Inn, I'm starving," he said pulling Freya back in the direction of the Inn they were staying at.

…

Back at he Inn everyone sat around a large wooden table and ate dinner together, the evening of lively filled with ideal talk and laughter. After dinner they all retreated back to their rooms. Freya being the only girl had her own room, she snuggled up underneath the blankets, alone with her thoughts, '_I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid… it's a shame that after this I'll have to go back home,_' she sighed heavily, '_I hope Father isn't to mad at me for leaving without permission… but it was worth it, being able to spend time with Sinbad and the others, making new friends and seeing new places! It's been the best time of my life!_' she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

In the morning Freya walked downstairs to get breakfast only to discover that she had over slept and Sinbad had already left to deal with some official business.

"Morning…" she yawn to Pipirika who was Hinahoho's younger sister.

"Morning Freya," she replied back in a lively voice.

Freya sat down at the table and began to eat the meal that had been prepared for her by the cooks.

"So Freya, you have any plans for today while Sinbad is busy with my father?" Pipirika sat down next to her.

"Not really… I was thinking of going into the markets again but I'm not so sure anymore,"

Pipirika all of sudden had a rather sly look on her face, "So how have things been only with you and Sinbad?" she asked with a odd tone in her voice.

Freya picked up a glass of water, "What do you mean?" she asked in return as she began to drink from the cup.

"You know… aren't you two dating?"

Freya instantly spat the water that was in her mouth out, "WHAT!" she screamed loud enough to shake the earth.

"Oh come on, don't try and hide it, I've seen the way you to look at him and how you spend so much time together,"

Freya wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I don't know what you're talking about! There's no way I'd fall for a guy like that!" Freya began to blush.

"Oh you're blushing," Pipirika mocked.

"I am not…" Freya stood up, "I'm leaving now!" she ran out to door.

…

Freya walked through the village as she thought about the conversation she just had, "There's no way I would ever fall for a womanizing guy like that!" she rounded a corner and bumped into someone causing her to fall flat on her butt, "Ow!" she said as she looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry Freya, I wasn't looking were I was going," Sinbad extended his hand to help her up.

Freya looked the other way as she place her small hand in his larger one and stood up, "Thank you…"

Sinbad smiled, "What's wrong? You look kind of flustered, you haven't gone and caught a cold have you?" he said with genuine concern in his voice.

Freya turned around to hide her face, "Of course not! I'm just not use to this type of weather,"

"That's good to hear," Sinbad placed a hand on Freya's shoulder, "Well then, I've arranged for us to leave first thing tomorrow morning, so enjoy the time you have left in this place," with that Sinbad walked back in the direction Inn and Freya watched him walk away. Her smile turned into a frown as she realized that if they were leaving she would have to go back to Reim and face her family, as well as meet the man that they had arranged for her to marry, "I guess it can't be helped,"

Freya walked for a little while greeting all of the people as she went and, she loved how friendly they all were, it was nothing like back home where she would spend most of her days surrounded by boring diplomats and merchants. She walked into a quieter part of town to get away from all the crowds for a while when she saw a man dressed in black walk passed.

She immediately new he was no ordinary person, the Rukh that surrounded him were black and impure.

The man stopped a few meters from her and turned around, his face hidden from view, "You're that woman _he_ is traveling with," he said softly.

"What?" she looked into his red eyes that could be seen through the mask he wore.

"Nothing," he turned back around and walked away from the town, "My mission here is finished,"

…

After she encountered the masked man Freya spent the rest of the day looking around the village and exploring Immuchak, she wanted to remember every last thing about this mysterious land, however it was now time to leave it all behind. Freya boarded the ship last and as it left the harbor she looked back at it, the snow gleaming in the sunlight becoming more and more distant until it was finally out of view.

Freya sighed, "Missing it already?" Sinbad approached from her.

Freya turned to face him, "Yeah, I really had a great time… the best time of my life," she looked at the ground.

Sinbad extended his hand and lifted her head, he looked deeply into her blue eyes and she into his, "Don't worry Freya… I'm sure your parents will forgive you for running away," Freya's eyes widened with shock.

"You new all along!" she stepped back.

Sinbad nodded, "Yes, but I figured you must have had good reason for wanting to come with me,"

Freya looked at the floor, "And you where really ok with it?"

Sinbad nodded once more, "Of course, how could I possibly give up the chance to go on an adventure with a beautiful young lady such as you," he said with confidence.

**Ok, so it's been quite a while since I last updated but I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a comment below to tell me what you thought of it.**


	7. Elder Brother

The voyage back home was long and the closer they got to arriving the more nerves Freya become. The harbor finally came into view from the ship and all Freya thought about was hiding. She tucked herself away inside a barrel in hope that no one would find her.

"Where did Freya go?" Sinbad asked Hinahoho as he looked around the deck.

"I don't know… I saw her a while ago around the cargo but not since then," Hinahoho looked towards Freya's hiding spot.

Sinbad walked up to the barrels when he heard a small get prominent sneeze coming from inside on of them. He lifted the lid of the barrel only to see Freya curled up inside, "Freya… what are you doing?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.

Freya looked up at Sinbad's handsome face before she blushed and then slammed the lid back on, "I can't so this Sinbad! My family will be furious that I left… how can I possibly face them!?" she shouted through the wooden wall that separated them.

Sinbad sighed, "Didn't I already tell you that everything would be ok? You have nothing to fear, I'll be there to support you," he lifted the lid back up again and held out his hand, "Come on, everyone's waiting for you," he smiled as Freya took his hand and hopped out of the barrel.

A short while later the ship had been docked and everyone walked off it and back into the realm of Reim. Freya was nerves at first but was soon eased, as she saw no one from he family in sight.

Together they all headed back the company's headquarters and all sat down to relax.

Freya placed herself next to Sinbad, she didn't know why but recently she found his company very relaxing and was always happy and smiling when she was around him.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that I don't have to deal with my family right away," Freya brought her hand up to he neck and played with the golden locket with the tips of her fingers, "I'm glad I can spend more time with you," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Sinbad lent back in his chair and looked at Freya.

"Aaaah nothing! Anyway Sinbad there's something I need to tell…" She was interrupted by a load knock at the door, no it was more like someone was pounding it from the other side.

"Freya! I know you're in there now open this door immediately!" a person called from behind the door.

Freya stood up with a shocked expression on her face, "That voice… don't tell me!"

"Freya! Get out her now! Do you have any idea what you've put Mother and Father through ever since you left!" the voice called again.

"Who is that?" Jafar asked before opening the door to reveal a tall man with the same colour hair and eyes as Freya.

The man walked straight passed Jafar and grabbed Freya's wrist, "Let's go Freya, you have some explaining to do," he began to pull Freya towards the door when Freya managed to escape his grip.

"You can't order me around Brother!"

This time it was Sinbad who stood up, "Brother! You mean this is…"

Freya nodded, "Yes, the seconded eldest son of my father and mother, Lord Zaki il Tristo!"

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I've been really busy with everything else and haven't had much time to write. In the next chapter you'll all get see meet more of Freya's siblings and find out what will happen to her as a consequence of abandoning her family.**

**Rember to leave a comment below to tell me what you think of the story and feel free to make suggestions as to where it should go from here. This story follows on actually place so feel free to suggest anything at all.**


	8. Consequences

Zaki grabbed his sisters' hand once more, "Come now Freya! Do you have any idea what type of position you've put father in! and Mother has been worried sick about you, we're going home now!" Freya could see the anger in Zaki's eyes as he spoke.

Sinbad grabbed Freya's other hand and pulled her back forcing Zaki to release his grip, "There's no need for this, please calm down so we can talk about this,"

Zaki turned around looking angrier then he was before, "You have no right to order me around Sinbad! Freya is my younger sister and I will decide what happens from here on!" He shouted.

Freya turned and hugged Sinbad, as she did she whispered something in his ear, something that only he could hear. She then stepped away and in a loud voice said, "Thank you for standing up for me Sinbad… but I new that this would happen when I left, and I must bare the consequences for my actions," She looked at the floor trying to hide her emotions, "Good-bye," she then turned and followed Zaki out the door.

After Freya left the room Sinbad just stood there shocked, "What's that meant to mean… Freya I…"

The others looked at him confused, "What did she tell you?"

Sinbad sat back down at his desk his bangs covering his eyes, "Nothing…"

…

(Tristo Manor)

Freya sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the floor with a depressed expression. After arriving back at the Manor she was told to wait in her room until their Father and Mother came to see her, "What have I done?" she bit her lip to stop herself from crying, "I'm really an idiot…"

The door to her room flung open as Lord Bahir walked in the doors, "Freya!" she could here the rage in her fathers voice, "What were you thinking running off like that!"

Freya stood up and bow her head, "I'm sorry Father… but, as I told you before I'm not ready to marry yet there are still things that I…"

***Slap***

Freya fell backwards onto the floor as a red mark appeared on her cheek, "You ungrateful!..." Bahir began but was cut off as Hafa entered the room as well.

"Freya!" Hafa ran to her daughters' side, "I'm so glad you're alright…"

"Get back Hafa!" Bahir order in a terrifying voice, "She needs to learn from this, I don't want you to show her any sympathy!"

Hafa withdrew her hands and stepped back, "Of course dear,"

Bahir looked from Hafa to Freya, "From now on you're confined to you're room… you'll go nowhere without and escort, is that understood!"

Freya looked at the ground an in a quiet voice replied, "Yes, Father,"

Bahir turned to leave but before he did he added on last thing, "I will arrange for you to meet Lord Sahib tomorrow, be ready at Nine o'clock," with that both Bahir and Hafa walked out of the room, leaving Freya behind.

The doors the Freya's room closed with a loud thud, Freya pulled the golden locket off her necked and looked at it as tears fell from her eyes, "Sinbad, I'm sorry! I can't keep my promise," she closed the locket in her hands and hugged it to her chest as she sat there on the ground and cried for what seemed like hours.

…

"Honestly, what does she think she's doing!" Zaki walked through the halls of the manor before arriving at a certain door. Zaki knocked on the door.

"Come in," A weak voice called from the other side.

Zaki pushed the door open and walk into the dark room. He walked over to the bed where a figure was laying, "Freya has returned, would you like me to send her hear?" he asked the figure and waited her a reply.

"Yes," the figure responded.

Zaki nodded his head, "I'll bring her hear right away," he bowed then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

…

This time Zaki knocked on Freya's door, "I'm coming in Freya!" he announced before opening the door only to see Freya sitting on the floor next to her bed.

"What is it Zaki?" she asked in a depressed voice.

"_He_ has asked to see you," he responded looking down at Freya.

Freya lifted her head and looked up into her brothers' eyes, "He has?" her voice had a hint of happiness in it.

Zaki grabbed Freya's arm and pulled her to her feet, "Yes, so go take a bath and change your cloths, _he'll_ be expecting you," Zaki smiled.

…

Freya did as Zaki asked and took a bath then went to see _him_. Freya walked into the dark room leaving her 'escort' outside and closed the doors behind her. She walked up the bed a saw his figure laying there, "It's been a while, Brother," she stared down at his weak looking figure.

"How many times must I tell you Freya, there's no need for you to address me so formally, just call me Zafar,"

Freya smiled Zafar never changed, he was still the same kind and caring older brother he had always been, "Alright," she replied.

Zafar coughed a for a bit at which point Freya immediately poured him a glass of water, "Please brother drink this," she offered him the glass.

Zafar lifted his hand and took the glass, drinking it slowly, "Freya…"

She look at Zafar's figure as she took the glass back and set it down on the table next to his bed, "What is it?"

"Could you open the curtains and let some light in this dark room… I want to see your face," he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes of course," Freya walked over and opened the curtains letting the suns rays flood the room with light.

She walked back over to the bed and looked at her brother. He had pure white hair, which had been tied back into a short ponytail, and blue eyes that matched Freya's, however Freya noticed that his eyes were becoming even more clouded since the last time she saw his face.

Zafar pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Come closer," he reached his hand out and touched her cheek. Freya sat down on the edge of the bed and lent closer to him so he would be able to see her face, "You've grown ever more beautiful since the last time I saw you,"

Freya blushed, "You flatter me Zafar," she put her hand on top of his and moved it downwards so she could grip it with both of her hands. She noticed that his hands felt cold as Zafar started coughing once again.

She immediately stood up and called one of the nurses in before she left the room.

As Freya walked down the hallways she ran into one of her younger sisters, Fiddah, "So how's our big brother doing today Sis?" she asked her short brown hair covering most of one of her Brown eyes.

"Not very well, Zafar has always been frail and sickly, even when he was young, and we've tried everything to cured him but nothing has worked… I'm afraid he might not have much longer," she looked at the floor.

"Yeah, but despite all of that he's always done his best for the family," Fiddah looked up at her sister and noticed the golden locket that hung around her next, "Hey big Sis… where did you get that?" she pointed to the locket.

Freya covered it with her hands, "Fiddah! It's rude to point," she turn her head to hide her blushing face as she thought about the day Sinbad gave it to her.

"Hmmmm… don't tell me it's from that guy you ran off with for all those months," the blush on Freya's face deepened before she stormed off back to her room, "Looks like I was spot on," Fiddah commented before she continued on her way.

…

(The next day)

Freya stood outside the manor that belonged to Lord Ramiz. And took a deep breath as she stepped inside, her mind still wondering back to the promised she whispered into Sinbad's ear that night.

_Freya turned and hugged Sinbad, as she did she brought her mouth up to his ear, "I promised I'll make things up to you… the next time I we meet we'll go on another adventure together!" She then stepped away and in a loud voice said, "Thank you for standing up for me Sinbad… but I new that this would happen when I left, and I must bare the consequences for my actions," She looked at the floor trying to hide her emotions, "Good-bye,"_

She took another deep breath and stepped through the door.

**Hey everyone, so I finished this chapter early for once, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! And remember to comment down below to tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
